


Low Flyers

by mattysones



Category: South Park
Genre: A BLOW JOB FOR YOU, AND A BLOW JOB FOR YOU, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They emerge upstairs like dying men surfacing the ocean, gasping, shocked and grabbing at nothing. At each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low Flyers

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this since January and I'm sick of looking at it. K2. Generic PWP because I thought they deserved one. Also I wanted to try my hand at analogies. Kudos please!

When Kyle gets to Kenny's apartment, Kenny is already high on something that isn't weed. Kyle doesn't really mind except that they were both supposed to get fucked up tonight and now Kyle will have to drive the first half of the evening. Kenny was clearly serious about not spending the majority of the night sane.

It's okay, because the minute he steps foot into the apartment the atmosphere is set. Kenny is feeling whimsical and horny and is already dancing to a beat which only he can hear. Kyle can see his heart will be in time with Kenny's for the rest of the night, and he lets Kenny glide to him and slip his fingers into Kyle's mouth with two little white pills to press against his tongue.

"Do you want a third?" Kenny asks, eyes dilated and bright. "First timers sometimes don't feel it."

"It's fine," Kyle says after swallowing, "I have to drive, anyway."

Ecstasy takes a while to kick in, so they have plenty of time to get to wherever they're going for the house rave. Kenny is Kyle's guide for the night and manages to navigate them to their destination with little mishap, although Kyle is starting to feel paranoid about how they're going to get back.

His ears are buzzing already though everything else is normal. Kenny's voice sounds nice - Like silk pressed against his eardrums and curling through his skull and down his neck. Kyle is still coherent enough to make the extra effort to focus on the road. He'll let go, later.

They drive up to an ancient, well-loved farmhouse which has a huge basement and at least thirty cars parked in the driveway and currently defunct fields. Kyle thinks he doesn't want old corn husks in his car's frame, and parks in a muddy patch anyway. The car next to his is shitty. He's a little smug.

When they climb out Kyle stumbles and laughs at the mud on his shoes, leaning against his trunk to steady himself. He finds himself staring at the millions of little specks of light until he feels Kenny pressed against him and saying his name repeatedly and he's reminded his spine is attached to that voice.

"Dude," Kyle says, "What?"

Kenny laughs, "You spaced out."

"Stars," Kyle says dreamily, "I feel like I've never seen them."

"C'mon, let's get you to the light show." Kenny tugs his hand and Kyle likes Kenny's hands. They're warm and Kyle's never noticed before. Kyle finds himself fascinated by the length of Kenny's arm leading to the rest of him; They're close in height, Kyle is a bit shorter but he can't be considered short. Stan resented him for turning out taller. Kyle has a pang of disappointment that Stan can't be here. They learned a long time ago that Stan can't be trusted with anything remotely addictive. Kyle's dropped acid before, but this isn't similar. No, he's still aware of everything, just, different.

Kyle giggles in a completely manly fashion and flexes his fingers against Kenny's. Kenny casts a knowing glance over his shoulder and squeezes back and drags Kyle into the farmhouse.

When they walk inside the house is a dark writhing mass of hot bodies and alive with the vibration of music from downstairs. The scent of sweat and alcohol immediately hits Kyle's nose but he's little more than dizzy as his equilibrium is thrown. The lights are low, the blur of glow sticks and the flashing strobe lights catch Kyle's eyes like lightening bug trails. Kenny continues to pull him downstairs, hands linked like a single nerve.

The vibrations get louder the further into the depths of dancers they plunge. Kyle likes to think he can see the sound waves pulsing through the crowd - a ripple effect, a siren to run toward. Kyle immediately wants to touch someone, something, anything and does. Some shy away from him, others press closer before dancing away like intoxicated fairies.

Kyle has his hands on a girl's hips. Shorter than him by a head, her hips pressed against his and blonde hair pressing into his nose when he leans closer, watching the neon lights shine against her curled hair, glitter and stars glaring in his eyes. He can't stop watching his surroundings curve, and blur and the girl's small, slightly cold hand is on his neck. She's pretty.

He wonders about Kenny. He pulls away and looks, and Kenny hasn't gone far. He's dancing with a dark-skinned girl who is letting him speak into her ear. Kyle surges, hands leaving the girl pressed against him and he slides through the crowd, smooth, twisting like smoke, arching and ducking to avoid knocking into people. 

He presses behind the girl and Kenny looks at him, grinning, face illuminated and flashing with blues, greens, reds, yellows and blue of his own eyes. Kyle knows he's still moving, and reaches to touch Kenny's straight, wispy, blond hair. The strands are damp. The girl between them reaches back to touch his hip, he feels the pleasant tendrils of her fingers searching and discovering him. She feels good, and Kenny happily shares as they all move together.

He doesn't know how long their momentum lasts but eventually Kyle feels dizzy, and even that feels good but he remembers water. He doesn't want to leave. He tugs at Kenny's shoulder and moves away, unsure of if Kenny is following. The lights are still making his mind blank - There's so much happening and Kyle can't absorb it all.

They emerge upstairs like dying men surfacing the ocean, gasping, shocked and grabbing at nothing. At each other.

Kyle laughs when he sees glitter speckling Kenny's cheeks like rainbow freckles. He tells Kenny so and Kenny smears the sparkles from his face and rubs them onto Kyle. Kyle grabs Kenny's wrists and they stumble backwards, colliding into people and laughing. Delirious.

Kyle remembers himself long enough to find them some water bottles. The bottles distract Kyle too, and he's crinkling the empty plastic just to hear it over the music, and watching stray droplets slide through his fingers until Kenny dips forward and laps at the water drying on Kyle's fingertips. Kyle stares, transfixed, watching the shadows play over Kenny's face and his eyelashes, the slick feel of Kenny's tongue drawing the attention of Kyle's every nerve. He feels like he could summon some great, ancient power from watching Kenny's mouth on him. He gently presses his fingers onto Kenny's tongue, and Kenny allows Kyle to pet him on the inside.

Kenny pins Kyle with a stare, and for a moment Kyle remembers where they are but Kenny is faster and moves too fluidly to Kyle to counter. There's a hand on Kyle's neck and Kenny is pulling Kyle down and Kenny's mouth is soft and his tongue twitching against Kyle's before dragging against his bottom lip. Kyle doesn't register what is happening but feels. The hum of heat flushes from his head down to his neck like red and orange water colors. He shivers as the heat travels down his spine, urging him to rub his tongue against Kenny's.

The kiss is wet and hot like their surroundings, tingling lighting pinpricks across Kyle's skin and filling his body and filling his throat until Kyle hears himself moaning and pressing back and rubbing his hands under Kenny's sweaty shirt. Kyle's pressed against a wall and the plaster feels good too as they slide to the floor of someone's kitchen because Kyle needs to reach out with his legs and hands and tongue and any limb that can reach until Kenny is straddling his lap.

Kenny's presence is suddenly gone and Kyle looks up stupidly to see Kenny talking to someone bigger than him. Kenny is smiling in a friendly way, and they're being told to take themselves upstairs or elsewhere. 

Kenny's presence is suddenly gone and Kyle looks up stupidly to see Kenny talking to someone bigger than him. Kenny is smiling in a friendly way, and they're being told to take themselves upstairs or elsewhere. Kenny says something appeasing and Kyle is moving again, head underwater and they're ascending upstairs with swimmers among neon, flashing coral.

Different musics filter through different rooms, a clash of noise that bounces in Kyle's head as Kenny leads him into a slightly smokey room. The heavy, fruity scent of hookah tobacco burns Kyle's nose, curls into his lungs. His head spins and he gets distracted by grey swirls in the air, floating like wispy snakes. Kyle laughs and reaches to touch them, to watch the vapor disintegrate into intangible streams.

Kenny grabs his hand and Kyle's attention washes back to Kenny, who is sitting them with a group of strangers surrounding a cloudy-glassed hookah. One of them is crumbling white bits on top of the shisha before lighting the charcoal. Kyle worries for a moment but he finds a pillow on the floor that he likes and is transfixed by the neon green flecks dancing on the walls.

He finds himself in a conversation about music; He recognizes the music as ambient bullshit he usually hates but he can visualize – trees and ocean, pure energy and even the darkness in the room seems to shine. At some point he realizes he's leaning against Kenny, migrated to him even as he talks to some of the other residents as they pass the hookah hose. Kenny's fingers are stroking the small of his back and no one seems to care or notice.

Kenny notices when Kyle does, and leans to his ear to whisper. "Hot or cold?"

Kenny's voice is warmth in Kyle's ears. Kyle says he wants it to be cold, and Kenny is dragging him out of the house, the night wind brushing against their skin like a pool that is too chilled. The air seeps cold into Kyle's lungs and he gasps, the heat from the house being dragged from him.

The new air prickles at his lungs like specks of starlight and he's moaning without realizing it, waving his free hand in the air just to feel a breeze and Kenny's laughing at him like he's an idiot. Kyle didn't think he could feel so good being so stupid and he's laughing with Kenny because he has half an erection and he thinks the cloth seats are going to feel good too.

They make it to the car. Kenny is pushing him against the door and Kyle is irritated because he doesn't like public displays of affection but he does like Kenny's tongue in his mouth, Kenny's thumbs on his hips and their bellies and chests pressing together. He likes that they're melting but Kyle can swipe his hands over Kenny's skin and for some reason he's surprised that Kenny's arms are soft when they're both so very, very hard.

The curve of the car is making Kyle arch his back the further Kenny presses him into the side and he can feel the cold through his shirt. The car bites with cold where his shirt is riding. Kyle can't stop rubbing against the heat of Kenny's solid body; He's forgotten that people can see them in this wide expanse of cornfield. He wants to feel Kenny's cock in the palm of his hand.

Kenny groans when Kyle's fingers find the edge of his pants and finger into the dips of his hips, brushing pubic hair and tugging at his underwear insistently. Kyle doesn't seem to notice what his hands are doing as he chews at Kenny's lip and the burn is making Kenny want to bite in the best way. Kyle keeps pressing his hips up like he needs to hump something. Kenny is tempted to see if he can make Kyle come just from grinding in his pants. He says so and Kyle moans but shakes his head and starts to fumble for the backdoor's handle. His efforts make Kenny work harder to remind Kyle that his cock is connected to every nerve in his body. The distraction works spectacularly until they're falling into the backseat of the car and giggling and slamming the door shut.

Kenny is kissing Kyle's mouth wetly and Kyle is irritated. He grabs Kenny's face and forces him to slow until they're both just dragging their lips across each other's and Kyle is rubbing his legs against Kenny's thighs to feel the drag of denim and the softness of flesh beneath. Kenny is moving his hands over Kyle's sides and tugs at his clothes because everything is light and electricity and good. Their world is spinning in the backseat of a car with cloth seats and fogging windows and hot gasps against each others' mouths.

“Dude,” Kenny puffs against Kyle's lips. Kyle moans and licks at him and Kenny's eyes shut “Let me fuck you.”

Kyle gives pause but shakes his head. He's suddenly aware that they're both sweating profusely. He looks at Kenny's eyes to see them dilated, glassy and entirely focused on him. “Something else.” He says lowly. “I've never-”

Kenny is already groaning and making his way down to nip at Kyle's neck and tug at his shirt collar. “Suck my dick.” Kenny asks, or demands or somewhere in between.

“'kay.” Kyle says, and he's pushing Kenny off of him and Kenny finds himself being pushed into the door of the backseat and his pants are being unbuttoned and unzipped and he scrambles to help when he realizes Kyle is on a mission.

Kyle's never done this either and he gains his head enough to look at Kenny's cock in a clinical way while Kyle settles partially on the floorboards, partially on the seat. Kenny is shaking above him, one leg pressed against the backseat, the other sprawled open toward the floorboard.

Kyle thinks this should feel weirder but it feels natural to take stock of what's about to go into his mouth – Kenny's not huge but he's a little longer where Kyle is thicker. He's cut, and Kyle thinks it'll probably taste cleaner but maybe that's not true. He can't say he's never wondered about cocks he just never saw himself in this situation and realizes the heaviness in his own balls are driving him forward, the cloud over his brain is making him lose his normal reservations but something about the cloud is empowering and exhilarating because he can do this without shame. Kyle opens his mouth when Kenny starts getting nervous and takes a cock head between his lips, earning a strangled noise from above.

The precum is bitter, only for a moment, as Kyle swipes at it with his tongue and feels silky flesh beneath his tongue. He's more curious than anything, wondering if Kenny reacts the same while having his dick sucked as Kyle does when he's jerking off. Kenny tilts his head back and relaxes when Kyle grabs the shaft loosely, tugging a little to watch more precum appear only to disappear with another swipe. Kyle's eyes shut and he decides he doesn't mind this too much; Kenny's dick smells like the rest of him, only stronger and heavier in a way that could be bad but is mostly reminding Kyle of his own dick straining against his boxers.

When Kenny stops reacting as much, Kyle dips his head to ease him further inside – soft flesh touching the back of his pallet, not quite by his throat but the feeling makes Kyle shiver, bordering on a tickle. His nose is filled with the scent of Kenny's sex which has yet to make the warm feeling his belly any less encompassing.

Kyle moans when he feels fingers scrape against his scalp, sending tingles down his neck. He glances up and Kenny is watching him with an almost affectionate expression, smiling faintly and looking for all the world that he would definitely not want to be anywhere else. Kyle doesn't know what to do with that expression so he closes his eyes again and attempts a short head bob. Kenny murmurs something in approval so Kyle tries again, cock moving too far. Kyle tries to make up for his inexperience by lapping the underside of Kenny's cock while he moves his head. He's rewarded with two hands in his hair, tugging at him encouragingly.

Kenny talks during sex, Kyle discovers, words incoherent and mumbled but not in Kenny's usual quiet way. He seems to want to describe all the feelings coursing through him – yes, good, there, Jesus, Kyle, fuck, it's wet, ahh – making it clear he most definitely doesn't want Kyle's lips to stop dragging over his shaft, slowly edging Kenny deeper because it seems Kyle can take him in increments. His head is fuzzy and buzzing with the fact that cock manages to be silk, solid and pliable simultaneously. He can't find it in himself to be embarrassed, and maybe it's true, there's no bad blow jobs because Kenny's hips are twitching up in time with his breathless moans. He's moved his hands to grip the sides of the backseat and his legs are shaking violently and Kyle can feel the vibrations of the most fantastic, violent orgasm.

Kyle's jaw is starting to hurt so he pulls back to rest, and it's either too late or too early because Kenny cums with a whine, catching Kyle mostly in the mouth but also on his cheek. He swallows reflexively, swearing over Kenny's mumbled, “Sorry, sorry,” and grabs the bottom of Kenny's shirt to wipe off his face.

Kenny laughs breathlessly and tugs Kyle, leans in to lick Kyle's cheek free of semen, which Kyle strictly finds gross but forgets about it when Kenny is kissing him again and reminding him that his own erection is pressing against his jeans.

Kenny presses a hand against Kyle's crotch, loving when Kyle moans and humps down onto him. Kenny wants Kyle fucked into submission in that moment and maneuvers Kyle onto his back, sprawled much like Kenny was a moment ago. Kenny sighs mournfully over that Kyle won't actually let him fuck him, but this is enough because Kyle's expression is beautiful, Kenny thinks – Expectant, nervous and confused, like Kenny had shoved his head between Kyle's legs and was pulling Kyle's dick out without the intention following through - but mostly horny beyond recognition, eyes following Kenny's every movement because Kyle's still tripping and everything is still bright and shimmering.

Kyle hasn't been extremely vocal until now and releases a surprised shout when Kenny takes him in his mouth. Kenny glances up when he hears a thump and Kyle is arching, pressing his head into the window, fogging the glass with their body heat like a mist has descended and transported them from sanity into this desperate world of hedonism. Kenny thinks he knows exactly who his god would be if he didn't know the bastard personally, and thanks said God for giving him lovely things, such as nerve endings and cocks to put in his mouth, by showing Kyle it's very possible to swallow with a dick in your throat.

Kyle gasps air into his lungs and every pore on him is absorbing and seeping and absorbing pleasure, starting from the epicenter of Kenny's mouth – All Kyle can think is “Hot, wet” and feels like everything is spilling out of him, liquid and heat washing over his belly and out through his fingertips and vocal cords where he can't stop the pathetic little moans. Suddenly he understands why Kenny hadn't been able to warn him before, because everything – the cloth from the car seat rubbing against his arms, the plastic from the door digging into his back, the fact he can't spread his legs wide enough because of the cramped back seat – feels good.

Even Kenny's hands worming their way to the back of his jeans, sliding them down just enough so Kenny can spread his ass cheeks feels magnificent.

Kyle starts to protest but then it's too late; Kenny has already slid a finger to press against his hole, and his dick feels amazing in Kenny's mouth, and he's been exposed in the best kind of way – the kind that demands he feel with his entire body, not just his balls and Kyle realizes he's coming, hard, with a wail he's not used to hearing from himself and he's shuddering hard into Kenny's mouth, praying Kenny doesn't leave quite yet because he couldn't bear to have that warmth taken from him now.

Kenny holds him in his mouth, swallowing patiently until Kyle cringes and buries his fingers in Kenny's hair to push him away. The chill from the car feels good too, and Kyle is pliant when Kenny leans up to kiss him, pressing his tongue into Kyle's mouth almost forcefully. Kyle can sense Kenny's still horny but a new kind of haze is taking over even as he's licking into Kenny's mouth. He thinks that they probably shouldn't sleep here, but it's been a long night and everything is thrumming and Kenny's chest is very warm.

They sleep.

\- - -  
Kyle groans when the morning light hits a few hours later. His neck has the kind of crick in it that will last for days and Kenny is on top of him, pinning him to the door. Kenny shifts when Kyle flexes into wakefulness. Kyle is aware that he's damp from cold sweats and his feet are very cold.

“Dude.” Kyle mutters, pushing at Kenny, “Get off me. I gotta drive us back.”

“Y'don't.” Kenny mumbles, burying his face into Kyle's chest. “It's cold.”

Kyle rolls his eyes and sits. Kenny's pants have slid to show his ass and Kyle is tempted to grab him but knowing Kenny, the gesture would just backfire. Kenny sits when Kyle won't stop wiggling and flops against the backseat, stretching his arms tiredly.

Kenny glances at Kyle, bags under his eyes but smiling, “My place. I want my bed.”

“Hrmp.” Kyle takes a moment to remember the keys are still in the door. When he walks outside the air is crisp, dew still frosted on the grass and most of the cars from last night are gone. The morning shimmers like glass.

He throws himself into the driver's seat, feeling heavy and sluggish. He's started the heater when he notices Kenny is staring at him.

Kyle turns his head to look, shivering because the heat hasn't quite kicked on yet, “You sucked my dick last night.” He says plainly.

“You sucked mine.” Kenny returns.

Kyle turns and puts his hand on the gear shift, “Is this where we feel awkward?” he says to the windshield.

Kenny shrugs, “Probably.”

Kyle puts the car in reverse, listening to the crackle of gravel under the wheels. They stay quiet, both thinking and watching the sunrise as they travel. By the time they return to Kenny's apartment, Kyle feels like he could stay awake the rest of the day.

Kenny hesitates before opening the door, throwing Kyle a glance as they remain parked in front of the tan-paneled complex, the morning still too early to attract curious onlookers. Kyle sighs and turns off the car, “Can I crash on your couch this afternoon? I'm exhausted.”

Kenny grips the door handle and grins, “Sure dude. Mi casa.”

Kyle grins in return, and they start the day, and end the night together.


End file.
